1. Field of the Invention
At least one embodiment of the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for hand tool operation and, more particularly, to systems and methods for quantitative analysis and control of hand tool operation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Hand tools are commonly used in a wide range of industries including the automotive, marine and woodworking industries. In some applications, these manual or offhand tools may be involved in a finishing operation following a series of machining processes. Hand-held grinders, for example, may be used to smooth surfaces of manufactured goods. The quality and production cost of an end product may be impacted by the hand tool operator due to the involved human factor.